Its the Thoughts that Counts
by Toki Bear
Summary: Rating just incase... anyway... Yuki wants to tell Tohru that he likes her. Kyo starts having strange feelings for Kagura. Can the curse of the Sohma's be broken? Compete
1. True Feelings

ï»¿ 

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fruits Basket, although I do own some of my own characters that may appear in some of the chapters. (Kagura's new love interest maybe) 

A/N: Okay, I just finished watching the anime series and I loved it sooooooooooooo much. Anyway... this would be my first attempt at a Fruits Basket Fan Fic so go easy on me. All reviews are welcome, corrective criticism is muchly appreciated, but flames will be frowned upon and used to melt the snowmen. Thank you. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_It's the Thoughts that Count_

*******

Chapter One: True Feelings

*******

Yuki sighed and stared past the group of girls that were surrounding him as Tohru who was talking to Uo and Hana. She laughed about something and turned her gaze briefly to where he stood. She grinned and waved and turned back to her friends. Yuki blushed slightly and then looked at the girl that was trying to talk to him.

"So, will you be attending the Valentine's banquet?" the girl asked as the anxious crowd awaited the prince's answer.

"Huh, oh. I'm not sure," Yuki said politely.

"Is it because you don't have a date?" a different girl asked quickly.

"No, that's not it at all," Yuki smiled looking at Tohru again and then glanced at his watch. "If you will please excuse me, I have someplace to be."

The girls parted way for him and he walked past. Tohru smiled at him as he walked past, but he seemed not to notice. She sighed and turned back to Hana and Uo. Hana and Uo looked at eachother and smiled.

"He likes you," Hana said quietly.

"No, there is no way he likes me," Tohru blushed slightly.

"Tohru, listen to her. She knows these things," Uo grinned.

"But, he couldn't like me," Tohru sighed looking after him as he walked down the hall. "Yuki doesn't like anyone."

~*~

"Come on Kyo, you're going to go get ice cream with me,"Kagura growled pulling Kyo down the street.

"What if I don't want ice cream," Kyo said rolling his eyes.

"I don't care! If I want ice cream, you're going to get it for me," Kagura yelled punching Kyo's cheek.

"Ow! Leave me alone! I don't want ice cream! I don't want to marry you! Just leave me alone," Kyo yelled pulling himself from her grasp and running away down the street. He looked back over his shoulder and watched her fall to her knees and put her face in her hands. _"I wonder if I was to harsh. Oh no matter. Damn Girls."_

Kagura sat on the ground, tears streaming down her cheeks. She didn't understand why Kyo hated her so much. She loved him with all of her heart. 

_"Doesn't he understand? Why doesn't he love me? I love him so much..."_ she looked up quickly when a hand landed on her shoulder. She was hoping to see Kyo, but he wasn't there. Only a boy from school, Ryu, stood there looking down at her with concern in his eyes. Kagura sighed and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked holding out his hand to help her up. 

"I'm okay..." she said taking his hand and standing. "That damn Kyo was supposed to take me to get ice cream. He just ran off. I don't know why."

"Well, I'll take you if you want," Ryu smiled.

"Really! You don't have to," Kagura smiled back.

"But I want to," Ryu grinned.

~*~

"Welcome home," Shigure smiled as Yuki walked in the door. "Did you have a good day at school."

"Go away," Yuki sighed walking past the kitchen where he noticed Tohru cooking something on the stove. He smiled and walked up the stairs. He dropped his books on his bed and then went back downstairs to the kitchen. "It smells good."

"Oh, Yuki. I didn't know you were home," Tohru smiled brightly. "I hope you like it. I'm trying something new."

"I'm sure it will be great Ms. Honda," Yuki smiled closing his eyes.

"Oh, I hope so," Tohru turned back to the pot so he wouldn't see her blushing. "Have you seen Kagura? She isn't home yet."

"I thought Kyo was taking her for ice cream," Yuki said thoughtfully as he pulled a glass from the cupboard and filled it with water.

"Kyo is on the roof," Tohru said turning her gaze briefly to the ceiling. "He's been up there since he got home. And Kagura wasn't with him."

"He's sulking," Shigure smiled popping his head into the kitchen and then he popped right back out.

"You know, that is really starting to bug me," Tohru laughed.

"And to think, I've lived here for so many years and I'm still not used to it," Yuki smiled. "Do you need any help?"

"No, I think I'm fine," Tohru smiled at him. "Dinner will be ready soon."

"Uh... Ms. Honda?" Yuki said quietly.

"Yes?" she smiled.

_"Are you going to the Valentine's banquet?"_ that's what Yuki wanted to say. He sighed and couldn't bring himself to ask her. "Do you have to work tonight?"

"Yep," she sighed. That wasn't what she hoped he would ask. She focused on the pot. "But I shouldn't be to late."

"Um... that's good. I'm going to go... see how Shigure is coming on his novel..." Yuki said nervously.

"Alright, I'll call you when its ready," Tohru smiled.

~*~

"Where is that damn boar," Kyo mumbled staring up at the cloudless sky. "She better not have gotten herself into any trouble."

"Do you really enjoy sulking on the roof or will you get your ass down and fight me," the voice of Haru floated up from the yard below.

"You know what kid," Kyo yelled standing up. "I really don't like your attitude."

"Like yours is any better. Now get your ass down here," Haru grinned daring the cat to come down.

"I'm gonna kick your ass you damn cow," Kyo yelled jumping down from the roof. He landed infront of Hatsuharu. Black Haru threw the first punch at Kyo. The cat dodged it and threw his own punch.

As the boys were enveloped in their fight, a red corvette drove up. Kagura stepped out with a smile on her face. Both boys stopped in mid-attack to stare. Kagura waved at the driver in the car and walked up to the boys.

"Who the hell was that!?" Kyo yelled as the car drove away.

"That is none of your business," Kagura said not looking at him as she walked up to the house.

"Wow, what did you do now?" White Haru asked with a smile.

"Shut up you damn cow," Kyo yelled storming into the house.

~*~

"Haru said Kagura got out of a corvette when they all came inside," Tohru said as she and Yuki walked to work.

"Well, that would explain the tension," Yuki smiled as they stopped in front of the building where Tohru worked. "I'll be here when you get done."

"Oh, No no no no no. I couldn't ask you to do that. You don't have to wait for me," Tohru said quickly.

"Its not big deal," Yuki said closing his eyes and grinning. "I don't mind."

"Please, you don't have to," Tohru said looking at the ground.

"You had better get in there. You don't want to be late," Yuki smiled.

"You really don't have to," Tohru said as she walked in the doors and waved.

"I'll be waiting... Tohru," Yuki said as the door closed. He walked over to a bench and sat down. He closed his eyes and lost himself in thought. _"Does she even like me? How can I ask her to the banquet without jeopardizing our friendship? Yuki Sohma, do you like Tohru? Of course I do. She means so much to me..."_

"Hey! She just asked you a question," a loud voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Huh?" Yuki said looking up. "Oh, Ms. Uotani. Ms. Hanajima. I'm sorry. I didn't notice you."

"Its alright," Hana said in her quiet voice.

"So. Do you like her or not?" Uo asked crossing her arms.

"She means so much to me," Yuki said looking at the ground blushing as he repeated his last thought. "But I don't want anything to ruin our friendship."

"I don't think a simple thing like that would ruin your friendship," Hana said beginning to walk away.

"See you at school on Monday then," Uo smiled as the girls walked away down the street.

_"Did they come here just to ask me that?"_ Yuki wondered. "Sometimes, those two really scare me."

~*~

"Kyo is jealous! Kyo is jealous," Shigure smiled dancing around the dining room.

_"Am I really jealous,"_ Kyo thought as he sat on the porch staring at the darkening sky. "Dammit! I am not JEALOUS!"

"Someone is a little touchy aren't they,"Shigure smiled happily.

"SHUT-UP!" Kyo yelled standing quickly. "How many times do I have to tell you... I am not jealous!"

"You can say what you want but I know the truth. There's no denying it Kyo. I foretold this some time ago," Shigure's clouded over.

"What the hell are you talking about," Kyo glared at his cousin who was looking quite distant.

"It was a day, much like this one was. Two boys were fighting and then the one that loved the orange haired boy came home with another man..." Shigure said still looking distant. "The orange haired boy knew he loved her back..."

"What the hell! SHUT-UP you damn dog," Kyo shouted and punched Shigure's head. Shigure fell to the ground, his mouth flickering with a smile. "Damn Shigure."

~*~

_Dear diary. I had such a great time with Ryu today. He took me to get ice cream and then we went for a walk in the park. It was so much fun. Do you think I should give up on Kyo? I'm not sure if he will ever be able to love me like I love him. Maybe Ryu will help me get over Kyo... oh. I don't know what I want. I love Kyo with all of my heart. Can I really leave him so quickly? Can I forget all of the times we've had together? I don't know what to do. I think Ryu is taking me to a movie tomorrow night though. He said he'd call tomorrow morning._

Kagura looked up from her diary and stared out the window at the starry sky. She sighed and threw herself down on the pillow. A smile crossed her face as she drifted off to sleep. She didn't know when a certain cat walked up to the door and knocked. 

There was no answer. Kyo sighed and was about to turn away but then decided to just go in. He opened the door slowly and looked in. The room was quiet. He saw Kagura laying on the bed with the diary open on her stomach. He walked in and took the book gently from her hands. He closed it without reading it and laid it on the floor next to the bed. The orange haired boy pulled the blanket over the sleeping girl and smiled. She was so peaceful when she slept. He sighed and looked out the window. Then, he turned and left but not without taking a look over his shoulder as he shut the door. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: So, what did you think? I'm interested to know. I'm not sure wether or not I should keep putting so many of the character's personal thoughts into this or not. I guess that's how I came up with the title. Anyway... see that little button down there? Ya you know what button I'm talking about. Well, feel free to use it at anytime. ;) But don't feel obliged to just on my account... okay, I'm shutting up now. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Haru's Dream

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fruits Basket, although I do own some of my own characters that may appear in some of the chapters.

A/N:  Wow, thank you all so much for the great reviews.  I'm glad you all like it.  I would like to say that I chose a Kyo/Kagura pairing because I couldn't figure out what else to do. ;)  Anyway… all reviews welcome!  Here is the next chapter.  Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's the Thoughts that Count 

*******

Chapter Two: Haru's Dream

*******

            "Good morning Kagura," Tohru smiled as Kagura walked into the kitchen.

            "Morning Tohru," Kagura smiled sleepily as she went to the refrigerator.  "Did you put my diary on the floor last night because I know I didn't."

            "No.  You were sleeping when I got home.  I didn't do it," Tohru said thoughtfully looking out the window.

            "Hm…" Kagura said taking out the carton of milk.  "So are you going to the banquet?"

            "Oh… no.  I don't think so," Tohru said as Kagura filled a glass with milk.  "I don't want to go alone."

            "You could ask Yuki.  I'm sure he'd say yes," she smiled taking a drink and returning the carton. 

            "No!  I couldn't do that!  Absolutely not," Tohru said hurriedly shaking her head.

            "Why not?" Kagura asked taking another drink.

            "Well… I don't think he even likes me like that," she said looking at the ground.

            "How do you know?" Kagura smiled.

            "I don't and that's the problem," Tohru sighed.

            "You're to hard on yourself.  Come on," Kagura pulled Tohru out onto the porch as the phone rang.  "I'll get it!"

            _"Is she expecting a call?"_ Tohru wondered sitting down and staring at the blue, cloudless sky.  She didn't notice when Yuki sat down next to her.

            "Good morning Ms. Honda," Yuki smiled at her.  "What are you doing out here by yourself?"

            "Oh, Yuki I didn't see you sit down." Tohru smiled looking her over shoulder to see if Kagura was still on the phone.  "Kagura brought me out here and then the phone rang.  But it's a beautiful day."

            "Yes it is," Yuki smiled looking up at the sky too.  

            "Well, Ryu and I are going to lunch and then an early movie.  I am so excited," Kagura squealed running out to where Yuki and Tohru were sitting.  "I have to go get ready!  He'll be here at 11:30."

            "But that's not for another3 hours," the voice of a very annoyed Kyo spat from the doorway behind them.  "It won't take that long to get ready."

            "Yes it will," Kagura glared at the cat and stormed upstairs.

            _"Damn boar!  Why does she have to go to lunch with **him** anyway,"_ Kyo glared at the stairs and then went into the kitchen.

            "Ms. Honda.  Would you like to come to the Secret Base with me?" Yuki smiled standing.

            "Sure," Tohru jumped up with a bright smile.  "I'd love to."

~*~

            _"I can't be jealous.  **I** can't be jealous,"_ Kyo laid on the roof with his hands behind his head.  _"Why can't I just let her go with him.  Its not like I like her or anything… do I?  No!  I can't like Kagura!  She's so damn annoying."_

            A car horn sounded down at the end of the road.  Kyo stood and looked down.  The same red corvette was there and Kagura was running towards it.  Kyo smiled.

            _"She looks so beautiful,"_ he shook his head and laid back down as the car left.  _"What am I thinking?  She's to annoying to be even a little bit cute… with her neko sack and her long brown hair…her smile…she just can't be…"_

"Are you hungry Kyo?" Tohru called from the ground after she and Yuki returned from the garden.       

            "What?  Yeah, sure," Kyo said jumping down to the ground with a grin.  "As long as its not leeks."

            "Of course not," Tohru smiled going into the kitchen.  "It'll be ready in no time."

~*~      

"Hello, Sohmas.  Yuki speaking," Yuki picked up the phone as Tohru and Kyo walked into the kitchen.  "Oh, hello Haru."

            "Yuki?  Are you okay?  You're not hurt or anything are you," Haru asked from the other end.

            "No.  Haru?  What are you talking about," Yuki asked with a worried tone.

            "I had a dream last night… it felt so real," Haru said quietly.

            "About what?" Yuki asked.

            "You were dead.  I just couldn't get it out of my head all morning… I'm sorry to bother you.  I can tell you're okay," Haru said.

            "No, its alright," Yuki said in a more relaxed tone.  "I don't mind.  Are you going to be okay?"

            "Yeah, I'll be fine.  Just be careful Yuki… see you," Haru hung up the phone quickly.

            _"What was that all about?"_ Yuki wondered hanging up the phone.  _"I hope Haru is okay…it was just a dream… right?"_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Okay so this was really short… I'm sorry for that.  I do hope you enjoy this chapter.  Its not really all that great, but I have more ideas coming for later chapters.  Don't forget to review and tell me what you think.  ;)


	3. An Almost Uneventful Saturday Night

ï»¿ 

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fruits Basket, although I do own some of my own characters that may appear in some of the chapters. (Ryu) 

A/N: Okay, I hope this chapter is longer. Thank you so much for the reviews. I believe it is the authors job to make the reader happy and if the readers are not happy there is no point in continuing to write. Anyway... I hope you all like this chapter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_It's the Thoughts that Count_

*******

Chapter Three: An Almost Uneventful Saturday Night (or is it Sunday Morning?)

*******

_'Mom, its strange. Kyo has been so different lately. I'm not sure what it is or if it is a good thing. He seems to be a lot more caring... I don't know, maybe he and Yuki can finally become friends... or maybe that's just asking too much. Anyway mom. I really hope things work out the best for everyone.'_

"Kyo is jealous... Kyo is jealous..." Shigure's song floated into Tohru's thoughts as he came dancing into the kitchen. "That was a wonderful dinner tonight Tohru."

"Thank you Shigure," Tohru smiled wiping her wet hands on her apron. "I wonder why Kagura wasn't back in time."

"Maybe that boy took her to dinner too," Shigure smiled. "Ah, young love. Its so wonderful. I wish..."

"Shut-up," Yuki said plainly smacking his cousin as Shigure danced out of the kitchen. "Was he bothering you again Ms. Honda?"

"Oh, no. Not at all," Tohru smiled turning back to the dishes.

"Do you need any help?" Yuki asked.

"Hm... no. I'm almost done. I can finish this quickly," she smiled.

"Then would you like to watch a movie or something?" Yuki asked.

"I'd like that," Tohru grinned at the violet-eyed boy. 

"Great. What do you want to watch?" he said turning to leave.

"I don't mind really. You pick," Tohru answered.

"Alright... I'll wait for you then," Yuki smiled walking out of the kitchen.

~*~

_"Where is that damn boar? Why isn't she back yet? She said lunch and a movie... and its already getting dark. She missed Tohru's dinner... she never does that... could she really like this guy?"_ Kyo laid on his back on the roof looking at the reddening sky. He sighed and decided to go inside. _"Maybe I just need to sleep a little. Yeah that's it. Sleep..."_

Kyo jumped down from the roof and walked inside. He passed Yuki and Tohru who were sitting on the couch watching a movie. He sighed again. He passed Shigure who was softly muttering something about jealousy as he went up the stairs. He walked slowly to his room and flopped down on the bed. _"This is so stupid. I hate this!"_ Kyo sighed and closed his eyes trying to go sleep.

~*~

"I'll see you at school on Monday then," Kagura waved as Ryu drove off. She walked up to the house with a smug smile on her face. She wanted to see the look on Kyo's face when she came in. She opened the door and walked in. Tohru was asleep on Yuki's shoulder. Yuki looked asleep as well. His head was bowed and a small smile rested on his face. Shigure was sitting at the table drinking tea. Kyo wasn't anywhere to be seen. "I'm home."

"Yes, I can see that,"Shigure said taking a sip of the tea.

"I'm sorry I'm so late. We had lunch and went to the movie and then dinner and then we went for a walk in the park..." Kagura said quickly.

"No need for excuses. Its just young love," Shigure sighed looking dreamy.

"Right, where's Kyo?" she asked looking around.

"Oh, he went to bed early tonight. I'm not sure why though... anyway, I don't have the heart to wake Yuki and Tohru. They look so sweet there don't you think?"

"Yes I do," Kagura smiled looking at the two peaceful sleepers. "But Tohru will flip out if she wakes up like that."

"Yes, I know. But isn't it cute?" Shigure asked still dreamily.

"Whatever. I'm going to bed." Kagura shook her head and walked upstairs to the room she and Tohru shared. She slipped into her pajamas and then crawled into bed. She turned on the light by her bed and pulled her diary from under her pillow.

_Dear Diary, I haven't had as much fun as I had today in a long time. It was so wonderful. Ryu and I went to lunch at a little café. Then he took me to a romantic movie. Then we had dinner at the most expensive restaurant in town. Then we went for a walk in the park. It was wonderful. But I wonder what Kyo thought about it all... it doesn't matter... if he doesn't love me, then it doesn't matter how much I love him... I just have to get over it...._

Kagura sighed and shut the little book. She turned off the light and pulled the covers over herself. She closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

~*~

_"What's going on?" Tohru was standing in a large meadow. There was a thick forest all around her. Her heart was pounding. "Where am I? Please... is anyone there?"_

_ There was no answer. The world around her started to spin rapidly. The trees became a blur. She could only cover her eyes to keep from falling down. Then, it stopped. She peeked out from between her fingers. Someone was walking towards her. She stood where she was. She didn't know who he was. As he got closer, she could see his blood stained clothes and his matted hair. She didn't know who it was until he collapsed right at her feet. She bent down, tears streaming from her cheeks. She looked at the boy, his face pale, blood coming from his mouth and nose. His eyes were closed, his breathing had ceased._

_ "YUKI! PLEASE WAKE UP! YUKI!" her words echoed in her ears as the tears streamed down her face. "Yuki! You can't be dead! YUKI!"_

~*~

"YUKI!" Tohru yelled as she sat straight up on the couch, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Ms. Honda?" Yuki asked fully awake now. "Tohru... what's wrong?"

"Yuki... y-you were... dead," she cried covering her face as she sobbed.

"But I'm here. I'm not dead. Its okay Tohru," Yuki put his hands gently on her shoulders. "I'm here with you now."

"Yuki..." Tohru looked up slowly. Her eyes met his gaze. His eyes were full of worry and... love. "Yuki..."

"Its okay," he smiled trying to comfort her. "It was only a dream..."

"M-hmm.." she nodded slowly wiping the tears from her eyes. "Its was so real..."

_"It was only a dream...right?"_ Yuki wondered standing up. "Come on. I'll get you some water and then we can go to bed. Its... 2:30. Getting early now..."

~*~

_"What was that?"_ Kyo's eyes shot open. Had he heard a scream? He laid there for a minute or so wondering if he had only dreamt Tohru's scream. When no other sounds came, he decided it had been a dream. _"I hope it was only a dream... it was only a dream..."_ Kyo drifted off to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: So, what do you think? I hope you liked this chapter. I was home sick today and had much time to write. I hope this one isn't too short... I finished this chapter and am almost finished with the next chapter. Anyway... R&R! It helps to know people like my writing that way I'll be able to update faster. Thanks! ;) Ja ne!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Friends Really Are Always There

ï»¿ 

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fruits Basket, although I do own some of my own characters that may appear in some of the chapters. (Ryu) 

A/N: K, now I really am hoping that this chapter is longer than the previous two. It may be shorter if I can't figure out how to make it a long day... right anyway... enjoy!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_It's the Thoughts that Count_

*******

Chapter Four: Friends Really Are Always There

*******

"Dammit! I'm hungry! Why isn't Tohru down her making breakfast? I'm gonna go wake her up," Kyo complained loudly.

""You will not bother Ms. Honda," Yuki said half asleep grabbing Kyo's shirt. "I will not allow it."

"Right, sorry. I'll go make something for myself," Kyo said going slowly into the kitchen. _"Damn rat. Why is he so damn scary when he is half asleep. I don't understand it."_

"So, Yuki... did you and Tohru have a nice sleep last night?" Shigure asked from behind his newspaper. "You both looked quite comfortable there on the couch. You kissed her didn't you? Oh my cousin is growing up so fast. I can't bel..."

"Uh... Shigure. You better watch what you're," Kagura started as a very dark, angry Yuki came up behind Shigure and punched him in the side of his head. "Oh never mind. You deserved it anyway. Yuki... I thought I heard her scream last night..."

"You did," Yuki sighed sitting down slowly. 

"Oh dear. What happened?" Kagura asked in a worried tone.

"It was just a dream..." Yuki said quietly as the phone rang.

"I'll get it," Shigure said happily jumping up to the phone. "Hello. This is Shigure... Oh... good morning Ms. Hanajima... Tohru? She's is still sleeping... I'll be sure to have her call you when she gets up... Yes, don't worry. I won't forget... No really I won't. Uh... Hello Ms. Uotani... yes, of course. Don't worry. I will. Alright, as soon as she wakes up I promise. You're welcome... good-bye then."

"Is Shigure afraid of the Yankee and the Psychic?" Kyo smiled coming in from the kitchen with a bowl of cereal. 

"No I am not," Shigure said puffing out his chest trying to look tough.

"That's what I thought," Kyo sighed going and sitting down next to Yuki across from Kagura who just ignored him. _"I can't take this. Now she just totally ignores me. What did I do? What did I do to her that makes her so angry with me? But why do I even care? Its not like I really like her or anything.... is it? No! That's is not it! I do not like Kagura!"_

~*~

_"Oh no! How late did I sleep in. Oh, Kyo is going to want breakfast and I wasn't up in time to make it. This isn't good. I'll just apologize and say it will never happen again. Yes, that's it. And they will have to forgive me... because really it wasn't my fault. They could have come and woke me up or Kagura could have when she got up..."_ Tohru's mind was spinning as she quickly dressed and ran downstairs. Everyone was sitting around the table eating cereal. She bowed at the entrance. "I am soooooo sorry. I shouldn't have slept in. I should have set my alarm to go off last night so I could be up to make breakfast. I'm so sorry."

"Its alright Tohru," Kyo said not looking at her. "Its no big deal. We don't have to have you make us food all the time. That's what cereal is for right?"

"Right," Kagura nodded looking at Kyo wonderingly. _"Why is he being so nice. He normally wouldn't have said a word and if he did say something, it was normally rude. I wonder..."_

"Kyo is right. No matter how much we love you cooking, we have cereal. Good ole cereal and milk. Its so yummy I could eat it all the ti...." Shigure said dreamily as Yuki hit him in the head again. "Oh, sorry. Anyway... Tohru, you got a phone call this morning. Ms. Hanajima would like you to call her as soon as possible."

"Oh, thank you," Tohru said trying to smile as she walked over to the phone and dialed Hana's number. 

"Hello, Tohru," Hana's quiet voice came over the receiver.

"Hello Hana. Shigure said you called," Tohru said not surprised that she knew exactly who it was that was calling.

"Yes. I woke up last night. I felt something was wrong. Are you okay?" Hana asked quietly.

"I'm...fine," Tohru said wonderingly.

"Tohru! You weren't fine last night," Uo's voice came over.

"What... oh the dream!" Tohru said remembering the nightmare she had woken up to last night. A tear trickled down her cheek as she remembered Yuki's body on the ground before her.

"Would come to lunch with us today?" Hana asked.

"Lunch... I'd love to," she answered happily. "When and where?"

"We'll come get you around 11:30. That is in about an hour and a half," Uo said firmly.

"Oh dear. Its 10:00 already. I can't believe I slept in so late," Tohru said shocked. "I'll be ready."

"Alright, see you then," Uo said happily as she hung up her end of the phone.

"Good-bye Tohru," Hana said hanging up too.

"Bye," Tohru smiled hanging up the phone and turning around to find Yuki standing there looking almost worried. "Oh. Hello Yuki."

"Hello Ms. Honda. Did you have a better sleep?" he smiled.

"I did. But, I still can't forget that nightmare. It was so... real," she said shaking her head, trying to remove the images.

"I think if you think happier thoughts, those images may goaway," he said trying to sound unshaken.

I hope that works. I'll give it a try,"she smiled.

~*~

Tohru sat at a table with Hana and Uo around noon. Both girls looked a little worried but Tohru didn't know why.

"What's wrong? It was only a dream," Tohru said taking a drink of her soda.

"Tohru, I don't like the vibes I got from that dream last night. No matter what you think, I think it might be a warning of some kind," Hana said dryly.

"You think it means Yuki is going to die? That's impossible," Tohru shook her head.

"I don't know. I don't really think that's what it means," Uo smiled. "Just be careful."

"You guys," Tohru smiled. "I'm fine. Don't worry."

"We have total confidence in you," Uo said standing. "So, who's up for frisbee?"

"I'm in," Tohru smiled standing.

"I will come with you, but do not count on me joining your... game," Hana said standing as well.

"Whatever," Uo shook her head. "I'll go pay and then we'll go."

~*~

"Haru, that dream you had... I was dead?" Yuki asked speaking over the phone.

"Yeah. But it was only a dream," Haru said plainly, definitely not interested in the conversation. "Why?"

"Tohru saw me die last night," Yuki said quietly.

"Maybe it is just coincidence," Haru said thoughtfully. "Now if you will excuse me, I have a little yellow rabbit to find. I'll talk to you later."

"Right... bye," Yuki hung up the phone with a sigh. "Black Haru..."

"Yuki?" Kagura said quietly from behind him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm not so sure... first Haru, and it didn't bother me much at all. Then Tohru... one after the other..." Yuki said quietly looking at the ground.

"The dream," Kagura sighed. _"I don't know if I should tell him about my own dream... no, now is not the time. I don't want him getting worked up."_

"Mhmm.." Yuki nodded. "Does it mean something? Am I really going to die?"

"No. You are too important to die. People care too much about you. They won't allow you to die." Kagura smiled putting a hand on his shoulder. "Only dreams... remember that. I'm here if you ever need to talk okay?"

"Okay," Yuki smiled.

~*~

"Thank you so much. I had a really great time," Tohru bowed to her friends. "I'll see you on Monday."

"See you," Uo waved as she turned to leave.

"Be safe Tohru," Hana said following Uo.

"I'll tell you if anything happens," Tohru waved and turned to the house. She smiled happily. _"Nothing will happen. It can't. I care too much. I won't let anyone happen."_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: So, what do you think? Did ya'll like it? I hope this one is a bit longer than the other

ones. R&R! Thanks for all the great reviews!!!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Near Death Experience

ï»¿ 

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fruits Basket, although I do own some of my own characters that may appear in some of the chapters. (Ryu) 

A/N: Awe, all so worried about Yuki. Muhahaha! And only I know how this is gonna end up. Poor Yuki. I don't know if I have the heart to kill him... but hay you never know. ;) My mind works in strange ways.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_It's the Thoughts that Count_

*******

Chapter Five:

*******

_One Week Later_

_"I am not going to lie to myself anymore. I am jealous of Ryu. I do like Kagura, but I can't tell them that. No way! I am not going to let Shigure know that he was right. Absolutely not. Damn dog!"_ Kyo sighed and looked up at the darkening sky. The Valentine's banquet was on Saturday. "Its Monday... I can't go to that dumb banquet alone. And Kagura is probably going with Ryu. I could ask Tohru... no. I'll let that damn rat do that. Hm... Uo and Hana are definitely out... Kagura...."

~*~

"Hello, this is Yuki," he answered the phone.

"Hello Yuki..."a dark voice answered him on the other end. "How are you feeling?"

"Akito?" Yuki's eyes grew wide. "What do you want?"

"Haru... Tohru... Kagura... Kyo... they all saw the same thing. Though different in what happened. Yuki, you can't deny the inevitable," Akito answered slyly. 

"Leave me alone," Yuki began to grow short of breath. 

"Don't deny it Yuki, you know what they mean," Akito was very pleased with the way that this was going. "Come home Yuki. You must come home."

"No! Leave Me Alone!" his breathes were coming in gasps now. He almost couldn't breath. He dropped the phone and clutched his chest. "Someone! Help!"

"Good-bye Yuki," Akito snickered and hung up his phone. Yuki could hear the dial tone as his mind began to race. 

~*~

"Yuki?" Kyo heard a muffled yell inside the house. He jumped to his feet and leapt off the house. He looked inside the open door and saw Yuki on the floor holding his chest and wheezing trying to get to the stairs. _"Dammit. Where is Shigure?"_

"Kyo," Yuki saw the blurred figure standing in the door way. He was sweating, he couldn't breath. He knew he was about to change. He couldn't help it.

"Yuki," Kyo was at his side in a second. "Yuki! What do you need? How can I help?"

"I-i-nha-ler u-u-up-stairs," Yuki pointed and then he transformed. 

Kyo's eyes were wide. He picked up the little white rat and ran upstairs to Yuki's room. _"Where is it Yuki? Where is it?"_ He had to find it fast. He looked in all the draws and finally found it in a draw next to his bed. _"What do I do now? Come on Yuki.. I need your help..."_

He ran back downstairs and picked up the phone that was laying off the hook. He shook his head and hung up quickly and then picked it back up again and dialed Hatori's number. 

"Hello, Hatori's office. Momiji Sohma speaking." came the voice on the other end.

"Momiji! Get Hatori! NOW!!!" Kyo yelled.

"Alright alright..."Momiji set the phone down. "Hatori! Its Kyo! He wants to talk to you now!"

"Kyo?" Hatori asked picking up the phone.

"Its Yuki! He's having an asthma attack. He's already changed. What do I do?" Kyo asked frantically.

"You have his inhaler? Squirt once in front of his nose. If he doesn't breath that in, squirt it again. I'm on my way."

"Alright," Kyo hung up the phone. He laid Yuki on the palm of his hand and took the inhaler and squirted it once in front of his nose. Yuki didn't seem to be breathing. _"Come on Yuki. Breath... you need to breath."_ He didn't breath so Kyo squirted it again. Yuki took a gasping breath. Kyo sighed and smiled. He kept the inhaler in his hand and went into the dining room. He sat down on the floor and held Yuki in his hand waiting for Hatori to get there.

~*~

"Kagura. Will you come to the banquet with me?" Ryu asked from the driver's side of the car as they sat at the end of the Sohma's driveway. 

"I... um... I'll have to let you know tomorrow. I'm not sure if I'm going yet or not," Kagura smiled politely.

"That's fine. So... I'll see you tomorrow?" Ryu asked leaning closer to her.

"Yeah," she said jumping out of the car before he got the chance to kiss her. She sighed and ran up to the house without looking back. She opened the door and stopped dead in her tracks. Hatori was holding a, what seemed to by limp, white rat in his hand. Momiji was watching him anxiously. Kyo was worried sick. Shigure didn't seem to be there and she knew Tohru was at work. She walked in and quietly shut the door.

"Kagura!" Momiji whispered as he bounced over to her.

"What happened?" she asked quietly never taking her eyes off of Yuki.

"Yuki had a really bad uh... what is it... um... Asthma attack. Yeah, that's it. I think Hori is gonna have to take Yuki to the main house," the little blonde boy said thoughtfully.

"The main house," Kagura and Kyo said at the same moment.

"I'm afraid so," Hatori said sadly. "If Kyo hadn't been here to help... Yuki could have died..."

"But... you know how much he hates going back there...," Kyo said looking down. "Can't he stay here? I mean... the damn rat will be pissed. You don't want him to be pissed because he'll do anything to get out of there..."

_"Kyo? Why is he acting so... strange? Its almost like he... cares about what happens to Yuki."_ Kagura smiled at the thought. _"Maybe... he's changing..."_

"I know Kyo. I just need to keep an eye on him. Make sure he's okay," Hatori sighed.

"But we can watch him. We can call you if he doesn't get better or something happens," Kagura said quickly. "Please, don't make him face Akito... I think that alone would kill him..."

"Come Hori... even I know that taking him to the main house isn't a good idea," Momiji said crossing his arms. "Can't you let him stay here? Please?"

"Well..." Hatori looked at the little rat in his hands and sighed. "I will stay here with him until he changes back and wakes up... then you call me immediately if anything happens. Do you understand me?"

"They understand you Hori," Momiji said giving the doctor a hug.

"I'm sure they do," Hatori smiled. "Now, where is Shigure?"

"Who cares. He was here this morning and now he's not. He'll be there when Tohru is here to make dinner," Kyo shrugged trying to hide the fact that he had only minutes before been worried about his cousin.

"Well then, we will stay for dinner. I need to speak with Shigure," Hatori said standing. "I am going to take Yuki upstairs. How long until Tohru gets home?"

"About... half an hour or so," Kagura said thoughtfully.

"Good, then Shigure will be back shortly. Who'll stay with Yuki until he wakes up?" Hatori asked looking out the window seeing Shigure walking up the drive-way cheerfully.

"I'll do it," Kyo volunteered trying to sound reluctant.

"Good. Will you take him?" Hatori handed Yuki gently to Kyo and headed out to meet Shigure.

"Fine," Kyo held Yuki gently in his hand and walked upstairs. He walked into Yuki's room and laid him on the pillow. He grabbed the chair from his desk sat down on it backwards starring out Yuki's window. _"He could have died... Yuki could have died... like that dream... What will Tohru say? She'll be really upset. Yuki..."_

~*~

Kagura watched Kyo leave. No matter how much he wanted everyone to think he was reluctant, she could see he really wanted to watch over Yuki until he got better. He really had been worried. She smiled. _"Things really are getting better in this house."_

"Kagura!" Momiji whined pulling on Kagura's arm. "I'm hungry!"

"Well, I can see if we have something... but can't you wait for Tohru? I'm really not all that good of a cook," Kagura smiled.

"I guess so..." Momiji said sadly. "I'm going to go see Shigure."

"Alright..." Kagura said going into the kitchen. She pulled a glass from the cupboard and filled it with water. She walked upstairs to Yuki's room and walked in slowly. She walked quietly up to Kyo. He had his head resting on the chair, his eyes closed. She put her hand gently on his shoulder. "Kyo?"

"What?" Kyo raised his head quickly and turned around. "Kagura...?"

"I brought you some water. You look sick," Kagura smiled holding out the water for him.

"I'm fine," Kyo said simply. He took the water from her hand and drank it. "Thanks."

"Kyo?" Kagura asked quietly.

"What?" Kyo replied looking out the window.

"You've been really different lately... is something...wrong?" she looked at the now human form of Yuki laying on the bed.

"Nothing... is wrong," Kyo said unconvincingly. 

"Kyo..." she said sadly turning to leave. "Tohru will want to see him when she gets in. I'll send her up."

"Kagura..." Kyo turned around stopping her in the doorway. "Are you going to the banquet with..."

"I'm not sure... he asked me today... bit I told him I'd tell him tomorrow," she said not turning around.

"So, what are you going to tell him?" Kyo asked.

"Well... I'm not sure..." Kagura said about to close the door.

"If you... decide you don't want to go with him... would you mind going with me?" Kyo asked quietly. "I've been thinking... I've been a real jerk to you... so if you don't want to go with me... that's fine too..."

"I'll think about it," Kagura smiled closing the door without letting him see her smile.

_"Did I just do that? Why did I do that? She hates me... she'll never forgive me for being such a jerk... Yuki... how do you deal with all those girls?"_ Kyo looked at his pale cousin and sighed.

~*~

"What?! Yuki's not well?" Tohru gasped as she met Momiji at the door. "What happened?" 

"Asthma attack," Momiji said excitedly. "He would have died if Kyo hadn't saved him. Can you make me something to eat? I'm starving!"

"Oh..of course," Tohru said looking distant. "I'll make you some rice balls and then I'm want to go up and see him."

"Tohru..." Kagura said from the kitchen.

"Kagura?" Tohru walked in.

"I can make him some rice balls. I guess its not that hard," Kagura smiled.

"Would you?" she asked.

"Of course," Kagura grinned. "Besides... I know you're worried. You need to go see him. Hatori says he should wake soon."

"And Kyo... where is he?" Tohru asked not seeing him anywhere.

"He's with Yuki. Just between you and me.. He was really worried about Yuki," Kagura winked.

"That's great," Tohru smiled running out of the kitchen and up the stairs. "Thanks Kagura." 

"Its no trouble," Kagura smiled to herself.

_"Yuki... why wasn't I here... I should have been here..."_ Tohru ran upstairs and to where Yuki's door was closed. She quietly opened it. Kyo was sitting on the chair with he head resting on the back of it as if he was sleeping. She smiled and walked in. Yuki was laying on the bed, his face paler than usual, his eyes closed. She smiled as she saw the gentle rising and falling of his chest as he breathed. "Yuki..."

"T-t-Tohru..." Yuki's slowly opened.

"Huh? Oh Tohru?" Kyo leapt out of his chair quickly and headed to the door. "Yuki is awake... I had better go tell Hatori..."

"I'm sorry you had to see me like this..." Yuki said quietly. 

"But it wasn't your fault. You can't help it," Tohru smiled wiping a tear from her eye.

"I know... Ms. Honda... are you going to the banquet?" Yuki asked sitting up slightly.

"Well, I don't know... I don't really want to go alone... and I don't have anyone to go with..." Tohru said looking down to hide her slight blushing. 

"Well... would you like to go... with me?" Yuki smiled.

"Really? Oh! I'd love to! But wouldn't you rather go with one of the fan club girls?" Tohru asked.

"I couldn't go with one of them when I know that there is someone else that is very special to me here," Yuki said quietly as he heard footsteps coming up the hallway. "Forgive me for changing the subject... but why am I here? Why didn't I get sent to the main house? Hatori would have wanted to take me there..."

"Well, Kyo and Kagura convinced me you'd be better off here," Hatori smiled walking in. "Tohru, if you will please excuse me. I need to take a look at Yuki."

"Of course. I need to make dinner anyway," Tohru smiled closing the door with a polite bow.

~*~

"I'll take this up to Yuki. You can all start without me," Tohru smiled as she started up the stairs with a tray of hot soup. She came to Yuki's open door and walked in. He was sitting in his bed looking out the window. He smiled when he saw her. "How are you feeling Yuki?"

"Better," Yuki smiled as she walked over to him and handed him the tray. He coughed lightly. "Leeks?"

"Yep. I thought it would do you good," she smiled.

"I know they will. Thank you very much," he smiled coughing again. He picked up the spoon and took a sip. "Mmm... very good."

"I'm glad you like it. I will be back later. Enjoy," she smiled. Tohru bowed and walked out of the room. She closed the door behind her and then went downstairs.

"I would like Yuki to stay home tomorrow," Hatori was saying as she came into the room. None had begun to eat yet. "Shigure, I may need you to come with me to see Akito. I will need to explain why Yuki didn't go to the main house."

"Yes. Awe, Tohru. Would you be willing to stay home with Yuki tomorrow?" Shigure asked as Tohru came in.

"Of course." Tohru said sitting down next to Kagura. "I don't mind at all."

~*~

"Tohru... Yuki has developed a cough. If it gets any worse tomorrow, call me," Hatori said as he and Momiji got ready to leave.

"Dinner was really good! Thanks Tohru," Momiji exclaimed jumping up to hug her.

"I don't think so," Kyo said grabbing Momiji in mid-air. "You're not going to even try that again."

"Awwwwwwwwe! Kyo!" Momiji whined.

"Shut-up," Kyo sighed tossing the blonde boy to Hatori.

"Whaaaaaaa!!! Kyo hurt me," Momiji whined as Hatori pulled him down the road.

"So what caused the attack?" Tohru asked once they had gone.

"As far as we can tell...." Kagura said thoughtfully.

"A phone call," Kyo finished looking down.

"But who could it have..." Tohru started but stopped with the realization of who it had been.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: So what do you all think? Near death experience. Muahahaha! But Yuki is still sick? Anyway... R & R!!!! I hope you all like it. I'll work on chapter 6 as much as I can this weekend but I have a lot of home work. Stupid high school classes. Anyhoo... enojoy!!!!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Its Just a Cold Right?

ï»¿ 

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fruits Basket, although I do own some of my own characters that may appear in some of the chapters. (Kagura's new love interest maybe) 

A/N: Whoot! Sorry it took so long to get this one up. I finally found time to write this chapter after some stupid Sophomore nation wide test things. I'm sure that once I get it all typed out here it will be really short. I'm sorry for its not longness. Thanks for all the Reviews! Now, before I type this I must make myself a bagel for breakfast. Enjoy!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_It's the Thoughts that Count_

*******

Chapter Six: Its Just A Cold....Right?

*******

"Your cough isn't getting any better," Tohru said quietly. "It seems to be getting worse."

"I'm fine," Yuki smiled sitting up In his bed. He coughed for a moment. "I'm sorry you had to miss school on account of me..."

"Its not big deal, really. Besides, I want to hear what the Club thinks about us being gone," Tohru smiled handing him a glass of waters and some pills. "Here, these should help a little."

"Thank you," Yuki said popping the pills into his mouth and taking a drink. "I hope I'm better for the banquet..."

"As long as you're healthy, that's all that matters," Tohru smiled.

"As long as you're happy Tohru," Yuki said quietly as Tohru left the room.

~*~

"Yuki was well enough to remain in Shigure's care," Hatori said, his head bowed.

"That's your explanation for not bringing him here," Akito said darkly.

"It is true," Shigure said quietly. "Yuki is well."

"Then why is he not at school?" Akito growled.

"He has developed a small cough and I felt he should stay home so it wouldn't get any worse," Hatori answered.

"Then why is he not here for observation?" Akito said angrily.

"I did not feel the need," Hatori replied quietly. "And there are others here that need my attention. Haru is sick and Rin has broken her leg. Yuki is being watched though."

"By that disgusting girl," Akito spat. Then his tone became quieter. "I know I am going to die soon. You know this too. Is it so much to ask that you make me happy in my last days? Tell Me! Is That So Much To Ask?!"

~*~

"So did you talk to Ryu?" Kyo looked at the ground as he and Kagura walked home after school.

"I told him that I was going with someone else and I know he could guess it was you," Kagura smiled. Her voice became menacing. "Don't Hurt Me Kyo!"

"Women," Kyo grumbled under his breathe. "I won't..."

"Good," Kagura smiled. "Now hold my hand."

"I'd love to," Kyo smiled taking her hand lightly.

~*~

"Are yoiu hungry or anything?" Tohru asked walking into Yuki's room later that day.

"No. I'm....fine....." Yuki tried to smile.

"You have a fever," Tohru said as she put her hand on his forehead.

"But...I feel.....fine....." Yuki sighed collapsing onto his pillows.

"Oh Yuki...." Tohru sighed leaving the room. She came back moments later with a wash clothe. She folded it and put in on his head. "I'll send Hatori up when they return. For now, please get some sleep..."

"Hn," Yuki sighed.

~*~

"You should have seen it Tohru. The girls were going ballistic cause you and Yuki were both gone," Kagura smiled as she and Kyo walked hand-in-hand into the house.

"I wish I could have seen it," Tohru smiled pouring some soup into a bowl. "Kyo will you take this up to Yuki for me?"

"Ewe! Leeks!" Kyo groaned taking the soup reluctantly.

"Yuki is getting a lot worse," Tohru sighed when Kyo had left. "His cough is horrible, he has a high fever and he's sweating terribly."

"Oh dear. Have you told Hatori?" Kagura inquired.

"I've been waiting for him and Shigure to return from seeing Akito," Tohru sighed "I'm really worried."

"He'll be okay. You'll see," Kagura smiled hugging the sad girl. "Everything will be okay."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: WOW! That's a lot shorter than I thought. Sorry about that. I'll make sure that chapter seven is longer. Wow, this is extremely short. Anyway... R&R! . 

  



	7. Akito is Dead and Other Interesting News

ï»¿ 

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fruits Basket, although I do own some of my own character, Ryu, who appeared in what like 4 chapters, 5 maybe.... Oh and I do own a 10 month old colt who is the nastiest little stallion you ever saw.

A/N: Hurray! I had like the longest car ride ever so I had time to write this chapter. I think its sad myself. I had a lot of inspiration although I have no idea what rolling plains and tons of horses has to do with _Furuba_. Anyway... Enjoy! Poor Yuki muahahahahahhahahahahaha!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_It's the Thoughts that Count_

*******

Chapter Seven: Akito is Dead and Other Interesting News.

*******

"Hatori... what's wrong? Why isn't Yuki getting any better?" Tohru's eyes were teary. "He had his attack on Monday... its Friday... he's been getting worse every day."

"I don't know what's wrong and I promised I wouldn't take him back to the Main House but that's the only place I can really watch him to see what's wrong. Right now I can only guess and it seems maybe to be pneumonia but... it may be worse than that..." Hatori explained quietly.

"He is going to be okay right? He's going to pull through," she asked wiping a tear from her cheek. Hatori didn't answer, wouldn't even look at her. He kept his eyes on the ground. The tears began to flow freely. "No! No! He can't die!"

"Tohru, there is a chance that he can pull through. If he keeps getting worse at the same rate..." Hatori wiped a tear from his own cheek. "Tohru, I need you to give fluids and keep trying to get him to eat. Give him these pills. They should help a lot. Don't give up Tohru. If anything can save him, its you."

"Hatori....," Tohru whispered as the doctor walked out the door and down the driveway. She sat down against the doorway letting the tears flow. Kyo put his arms around Kagura who was wiping tears from her eyes.

~*~

Tohru slowly opened her eyes and found herself laying on the couch in the living room. She wasn't sure how she got there but she knew it hadn't been Yuki. She sat up and looked around. She was alone. A wonderful scent was drifting about the house. That's when Uo walked in with a glass of water.

"Tohru! Kagura told us everything," Uo said sadly sitting down next to Tohru and handing her the glass. "Hanajima is with Kagura right now. They're making dinner and that Shigure well, no one knows where he is."

"Yuki..." Tohru whispered taking a drink.

"Don't worry. Kyo is with him. You need to eat something, you look horrible," Uo said wrapping her arms around her friend. 

"Uo," Tohru smiled as tears began to stream down once again. "The banquet... its tomorrow night."

"Hanajima and I will stay here to keep you guys company. We don't have dates. Shigure is forcing Kyo and Kagura to go. He says they need to _Catch Up_ on what they've missed out on," Uo hugged Tohru tighter.

~*~

"Yuki... you damn rat. I won't let you die! Do you hear me! Huh, I wonder if you can hear me... Well, if you can... you know that Tohru needs you... and.... I need you," Kyo was sitting on a chair backwards next to Yuki's bed trickling down his cheek. "I really don't hate you, you know.... and its just cause you're the rat and I'm the cat... I don't blame you Yuki... it wasn't you... you aren't the rat that tricked the cat... and I'm not that cat.... I guess I wanted to be part of the family... I just always wanted to be accepted like you...I envy what you have Yuki... that's why you can't leave... you're like my brother... I love you Yuki."

At that moment a brilliant light filled the room. At that same moment, at the Main House, Akito fell to the floor clutching his chest. His breathes were coming in gasps as he laid on the floor. His eyes suddenly grew wide and he screamed. Then, his eyes closed forever. Kyo opened his eyes when the light had passed. He felt different somehow but Yuki was as sick as ever. He sighed and wiped away his tears. Then, he headed downstairs to check on the girls.

~*~

"Yuki.... please? Can you swallow this for me?" Tohru stuck two pills into Yuki's mouth and put a glass of water to his almost colorless lips. He looked dead except for the rising and falling of his chest and the constant out bursts of coughs. She watched him swallow the pills and then he opened his eyes. He reached his hand out to her. Tears streamed down her cheeks again.

"T-Tohru," Yuki whispered as she took his hand in hers. "I-I-love you."

"Y-Yuki," Tohru gasped putting his hand against her cheek. She wasn't expecting that. She began to cry harder. "Yuki... please, please don't leave me. I need you too much. Yuki, I love you."

Yuki smiled and tightened his grip on her hand. Then he closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

~*~

"Hello Haru. I'm glad to see you are better," Shigure smiled as Haru walked in looking very worried but also quite pleased.

"I have some news you might want to know," Haru grinned. "Akito died."

"What?" Shigure said at the same moment that everyone else walked out of the kitchen. "When? How? Is there another baby that is to take his place?"

"Hatori said it was his heart. It happened earlier today and there seems to be no need for a new _Head of the Family_," Haru smiled.

"Wha... why?" Shigure asked.

"What," Haru walked over to Kyo and shoved him into Uo's arms. Uo pushed him away quickly.

"What the hell was that for," she growled.

"You see, nothing happened," Haru said plainly.

"What are you talking about," Uo glared.

"The curse...." Shigure said appalled. "Its been broken?"

"It seems so. But Hatori can't figure out why," Haru smiled. "But he knows it has nothing to do with Akito."

"Kyo," Kagura asked looking at the awe struck boy. "Are you okay?"

"Huh? Of course," Kyo said kissing Kagura on the cheek.

"Now, while you process that, I'm going to see Yuki," Haru said leaving five confused people standing in the hallway.

"Arisa, they're waves have changed. They're different now... they're... human," Hana said as Haru walked out of the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: There you have it! I hope you enjoyed that. Poor Yuki... I hope he doesn't die... Muahahahaha! Anyway.... I'll try and get the next chapter up soon, I'm on Spring Break so I have time.. Don't forget to R&R! Thankies! 


	8. A Perfect World

ï»¿ 

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fruits Basket, although I do own some of my own character, Ryu, who appeared in what like 4 chapters, 5 maybe.... I don't own my brothers' new bunny either. It's the cutest little bunny, his name is Taryk. I would have named him Momiji if he had been like a yellow color but this one is grey so... anyway....

A/N: Spring Break... don't you all just love it? Actually mine has been quite boring. Such a waste of a holiday, I actually had to go on a trip..geeze! J/K ;) Anyway... now I have time to sit down and write these last few chapters, yes I have almost completed the story and it breaks my heart to not write this one anymore, but I do have a Gundam Wing one and a Ronin Warrior one so if you keep an eye out for those ones too. Anyway... on to the story!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_It's the Thoughts that Count_

*******

Chapter Eight: A Perfect World

******* 

"Tohru..." Haru walked into the bedroom and saw Tohru on her knees resting her head against the bed. He smiled lightly and quickly ran to her room. He grabbed a pillow from her bed and a light blanket then took them back to Yuki's room. He set the pillow on the floor and went to Tohru. He gently lifted her up and carried her to the pillow. He set her head gently on it and covered her with the blanket then he went back to Yuki. He sighed and looked down at the boy. "Yuki... you were my first love. You can't die now. You mean too much to us. I know you love Tohru and Tohru loves you. You can't just leave her. Do you hear me? Hm.. Guess what, Akito died. You don't have to be scared anymore. And... the curse, its been broken. We can all live a normal life, but it won't be right without _you_ Yuki. Come out of it. Come back to us." 

_"I want to come back but something was pulling me the other way... it wanted me to die... but now... I feel like a great weight has been lifted from my shoulders... I have the strength to come back, don't you worry. Tohru, I wish you could hear me now, but I know you can't, I do love you and I promise that I won't leave you. With Akito gone and the curse broken, we can live a normal life. Please don't give up on me just yet,"_ Yuki's lips grew a little pinker but Haru didn't notice and Tohru was asleep. He could hear everyone but he didn't have the strength to answer. He had used what strength he had to talk to Tohru earlier and now he had to focus to bring himself back to reality, back from the world of haziness he had been living in. 

~*~

"Kyo... what if Yuki dies?" Kagura looked up at him sadly as they sat on the roof watching the sunset. She laid her head down on his shoulder.

"Yuki won't die. He has too much will power," Kyo said quietly putting his arm around her. "He'll get better."

"I hope so," Kagura said wiping away a tear not feeling very convinced. 

They sat there like that until all the stars had appeared for the night. Kyo helped her from the roof and carried her up to her room. He laid her on her bed and then went in to check on Yuki. Haru had gone home earlier and Tohru was asleep on the floor. He sighed and looked at his sleeping cousin. Yuki didn't seem as pale as he had. He looked a lot healthier than he had been. A smile crossed Kyo's face he sighed with relief. 

"Come on Yuki. This is so like you, making everyone wait. Well, you better hurry. Some of us are impatient," Kyo smiled and walked out of the room.

~*~

"How is Yuki doing?" Momiji asked Haru as he walked into the Main House.

"I'm not sure... he doesn't look to well," Haru sighed. "So, what's going to happen with Akito?"

"Well, Hatori says we should have a funeral because it's the proper thing to do. I mean, what if Akito's ghost comes back to haunt us," Momiji shivered.

"Ha, that's great Momiji. Come on you squirt," Haru said putting the little blonde in a head lock. "Its late. You need to get to bed."

"Haru!" Momiji whined as the boy drug him to his room. Haru waited for the boy to change into his pajamas. "Haru? Will you read me a story?"

"If it will make you go to sleep, yes," Haru smiled. "What do you want me to read?"

"Uh.... Goldilocks and the Three Bears," Momiji smiled happily jumping into bed.

"Aren't you a little old for that?" Haru asked pulling the book from the shelf.

"Nope," Momiji crawled under the covers.

"Alright.... Once upon a time there lived three bears. A daddy bear, a mommy bear, and a baby bear..." Haru began reading the story. As he read he began to imagine Momiji as Goldilocks. When he finished he looked down to see the little Goldilocks fast asleep. He sighed and returned the book to its place and went to his own room. He changed into his boxers and crawled into bed. "Yuki.... please come back."

~*~

"Hatori is right Ayame," Shigure said as they stood before the covered body of Akito. "A proper burial is a must. Would you want us to just throw you in a hole and leave you to rot without even saying a few good words. I don't think so... but now that I think about... what would I say at your funeral..."

"Shigure! That's not fair," Ayame whined wrapping his arms around Shigure's neck.

"Come on you two, this is a serious matter," Hatori said with a smile. "We had better bury him soon though. We don't want his body to rot before it gets in the hole. Lets do it Sunday."

"Okay, that sounds good to me. Who are we inviting?" Ayame asked letting go of a now blue Shigure.

"The _former_ members of the zodiac sounds good to me. Not too many people and they will all have the best things to say," Shigure smiled rubbing his neck.

"Alright, I will notify them and put a notice on the front doors of the house saying the Akito passed away so that everyone will know. Now, Shigure, why don't you and Ayame get back to your house to keep an eye on those kids."

"Alright," Shigure smiled glad to get out of the house.

~*~

"Arisa... what is it that made their waves change like that..." Hana wondered as she and Uo walked back to Uo's apartment. 

"I don't know, but I knew that family was weird," Uo said sarcastically. "I really hope the _Prince_ doesn't die though. He means so much to Tohru. I hate to see her like this."

"I do too. Its so horrible. I love Tohru so much. Its hard for me to watch her be in so much pain and there is nothing I can do to help her," Hana said quietly looking at the ground as they walked up to the front door. "Do you mind if I stay with you tonight?"

"Of course not," Uo smiled opening the door. "You're welcome here anytime."

"Thank you," Hana smiled as they walked in. 

"You want anything to drink or eat. You haven't eaten much all day," Uo said in a worried tone.

"No, I'm fine," Hana sighed looking a little paler than usual.

"Hana, you don't look fine to me. Come on just a little something. I can make you a sandwich although I don't know how good it will be," Uo urged.

"I guess I could use a little something," Hana smiled.

"Good, is PB&J okay?" Uo asked.

"Perfect," Hana sighed happily.

~*~

Tohru seemed to be standing in the perfect world. Everything looked so wonderful here. Cherry Blossom petals fell all around her. She smiled and began to walk down a little brick path. It smelled like heaven. The path went on for what seemed like forever. Finally, she was able to see the source of all the petals. There was a large brick wall and a lone tree. They were on the bank of a steep cliff overlooking the ocean. She smiled and sat down on the little wall. This place was perfect... well almost. She sighed and looked out at the open ocean as the sun began to sink. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw the smiling face of Yuki sitting next to her. His violet eyes were full of love and happiness. She smiled and hugged him.

"I'm so glad that you're alright," she said a tear trickling down her cheek.

"I'm glad that I am here with you. I love you and I promise I will never leave you," Yuki smiled wrapping his arms around her. They sat like that, both in pure happiness. Tohru never wanted this moment to end, and so it stayed that way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: K, kinda short but I hope you all liked this one. I always run out of ideas for longer chapters cause I don't want to give away the next chapter. Anyway... R&R! I will try and get another chapter finished here tomorrow and up by later that night. Anyway... thankies for all the support.


	9. A Normal Life

ï»¿ 

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fruits Basket, although I do own some of my own character, Ryu, who appeared in what like 4 chapters, 5 maybe.... I don't own my brothers' new bunny either. It's the cutest little bunny, his name is Taryk. I would have named him Momiji if he had been like a yellow color but this one is grey so... anyway....

A/N: For all of you impatient people wink here is the next chapter. Haha! A bird just hit my window. It was funny, anyway.... I would like to address the issue of the curse being broken for a moment. My good friend BEE and I were discussing how the curse could be broken and we decided that Kyo would have to forgive Yuki in order for the curse to be broken and that's what I did, I hope it turned out okay... Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_It's the Thoughts that Count_

*******

Chapter Nine: A Normal Life

*******

Tohru felt herself waking from her perfect world. The light from the morning sun was shining in her eyes. She shut her eyes tight, trying to go back to her perfect world but to no avail. She sighed letting a tear fall down her the side of her face. Her shoulders began to shake with silent sobs.

"Tohru..." a soft voice broke into her thoughts. "Tohru its alright."

"Yuki..." Tohru whispered afraid to open her eyes. She shut them tighter and shook her head. "No. I'm only imagining it."

"Tohru, open your eyes," she felt a soft hand on her cheek wiping away the tears. 

"Yuki..." she slowly opened her eyes. Smiling down at her was Yuki. He didn't look completely healthy but he was fine. She jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yuki! You're alright!"

"Tohru," Yuki smiled hugging her tightly. "I missed you."

"I'm so glad you're alright. I thought you were going to die," Tohru said through tears of joy.

"To tell you the truth. So did I," Yuki sighed as Tohru pulled away from him slowly.

"You're still you..." she said in awe. "Why didn't you turn into the rat?"

"Kyo broke the curse although I don't think anyone knows that," Yuki smiled. "I guess no one told you."

"No, I've been sleeping I guess," she smiled wiping her eyes. "But how did you get better so quickly?"

"I'm not sure. I think it was everyone here that helped me to be pulled back and when Akito died, I knew I would be able to come back," Yuki smiled. "I knew I couldn't leave you here. I love you too much."

"I love you too Yuki," Tohru smiled hugging him gently. She sighed and laid her head against his shoulder. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Toh...ru..." Shigure walked into the room about to wake up Tohru. He stopped in the doorway with his mouth wide open. "Yuki! You're alive! It's a miracle!"

"Its good to be back," Yuki smiled as Tohru looked up with a smile.

"Yuki is alive! Yuki is alive! Yuki is alive!" Shigure danced out of the room and downstairs to the kitchen. Kyo was drinking milk from the carton and Kagura was making something for breakfast. "Guess what? Yuki is alive!"

"Uh... well I didn't expect him to die this soon," Kyo scoffed at Shigure.

"No! I mean he's awake and standing and moving and talking," Shigure explained quickly.

"Are you sure you're okay? Did you smoke something this morning?" Kagura asked.

"No! Well... I had a cigarette but that's not important! I'm telling you Yuki is doing good," Shigure said as Yuki appeared in the doorway with Tohru. Kyo and Kagura just stared in amazement. "What's wrong with you guys?"

"Shigure, you can be quiet now," Yuki said quietly. "I'm fine."

"Yuki!" Kagura squealed running up to him and giving him a hug. "You're alright!"

"Its good to have you back," Kyo smiled holding his hand out to his cousin as Kagura let him go.

"I missed you guys," Yuki smiled taking Kyo's hand for a moment then they both let go. "So, what does a guy have to do to get some food around here?"

~*~

So, Shigure called everyone up to tell them that Yuki was okay and everyone came over to see him. Hatori gave him a thorough inspection and deemed him healthy, he just needed some food to gain back everything he lost while he was sick. Haru was over joyed. By the dinner time, Yuki was sick of everyone fawning over him and decided he wanted to get out of the house.

"Tohru, would you like to come have dinner with me?" he asked when they had a moment alone.

"Are you sure you're up to it, because if you're not then we really should stay home but I'd love to if you really think you can but if you're still sick we should stay home," Tohru said quickly.

"I'm fine, really," Yuki laughed. "Besides, tonight is the banquet so none of the _girls_ will be there and Kyo and Kagura are getting ready to leave."

"Okay... but Uo and Hana were going to stay until everyone got back," Tohru said thoughtfully.

"Tell them they can come too," Yuki smiled. "I'll pay."

"You two go and have some fun," Uo said walking up and leaning casually against the door. "You're better now, there is no need for us to stay."

"Yes, Tohru is happy again. We have other things we can do anyway," Hana said in her monotone voice.

"Are you sure, I don't mind," Yuki smiled.

"Positive," Uo said as she and Hana walked past them out the door. They waved. "Have fun you two!"

"They're great," Tohru smiled. "Should I go tell Shigure?"

"I'll do it. You wait here," Yuki smiled kissing her cheek as he walked by. Tohru stood, frozen and wide-eyed. She slowly put her hand to her cheek and then began to feel her face flush. She was shocked and yet happy. "Are you ready?"

"Huh? Oh, yes of course," Tohru grinned as Yuki offered her his hand. She smiled and took it without hesitation. They walked down the driveway towards town.

"Ah, young love," Shigure grinned putting his head on Hatori's right shoulder.

"My little brother is all grown up," Ayame cried into Hatori's other shoulder.

"You two are pathetic," Hatori grinned watching the two disappear down the road.

~*~

Kyo and Kagura walked into the banquet hall holding hands. Its was beautifully decorated in reds and whites. Kyo smiled and offered her his elbow. She took it with a grin and he lead her to an empty table. He pulled the chair out for her and she sat down. He smiled and sat down next to her. She looked around and saw a table full of fan club girls all bawling because their _Prince_ had disappeared. She smiled and shook her head in amusement.

"You look beautiful," Kyo whispered in her ear.

"Well, you look very handsome," Kagura grinned ruffling his hair with her hand. "There, much cuter."

"Hey! That took forever," Kyo glared at her smiling face.

"Well, I like your hair better messy. It gives you a kind of wild look," Kagura smiled.

"You think so," Kyo said thoughtfully.

"Of course," Kagura grinned as Ryu walked in with a senior girl. "Well, it didn't take him long to find another date."

"You're not regretting anything are you?" Kyo asked sadly.

"Kyo, I love you. I always have and I always will. I don't regret anything," Kagura smiled kissing him on the cheek.

"I love you too," Kyo blushed a litttle.

~*~

"Dinner was great. Thank you," Tohru smiled as they walked through the park as the sun began to set.

"It's the least I can do. You were there for me all week when I needed you the most. Thank you," Yuki smiled sitting down on a bench looking over the park. Tohru sat down next to him. "I was so lost. I couldn't find my way back. Something wanted me to die. Just fade away. But I didn't want to."

"But everything is normal now... right?" Tohru asked laying her head on his shoulder.

"Its perfect now that we're together," Yuki smiled lifting her head up to his. They moved closer and their lips met. They sat, locked in each others' embrace.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Fear Not for this is not the end of the story! There may be a chapter or two left. Did you like it? R&R! Wah! Its so depressing now that its almost over. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	10. The Funeral

ï»¿ 

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fruits Basket. Nope, not at all.

A/N: Here's the next chapter. There will be one more after this one so... anyway... I have a writer's block for my Gundam Wing fic but I've got some ideas about how to finish this one off. Hope you liked it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_It's the Thoughts that Count_

*******

Chapter Ten: The Funeral

*******

"Welcome.... Welcome.... Welcome...." Momiji greeted everyone at they walked outside to the edge of the forest where Akito would be buried. He grinned and waved as he saw Yuki and Tohru. "Hey Yuki! Hi Tohru!"

"Hello Momiji," Tohru grinned as she and Yuki walked up to the little blonde.

"Will you stand by me Tohru when it starts," Momiji asked giving the cutest puppy eyes Tohru had ever seen.

"Of course," she smiled. 

"Yay! Well, you better go out there. I still have more people to greet," Momiji smiled pushing Tohru out the door and Yuki followed chuckling to himself. "Welcome.... Welcome..."

"This day should be a sad day... but we all know that Akito Sohma is in a better place," Hatori said in a sarcastic voice about 30 minutes lates.

"Any place that's not here is better," Yuki mumbled in Tohru's.

"Does anyone have any _kind_ words to say to our _dear_ cousin?" Hatori asked looking at the faces of the formerly cursed Sohma relatives.

"I...d..." but Kyo's hand was over Momiji's mouth before anything could come out.

"Shut up kid," Kyo growled under his breath. "OW! Dammit! You stupid little brat!"

"Kyo," Kagura hissed glaring at Kyo who was holding his hand and Momiji who had a smug smile on his face.

"Dammit! He bit me," Kyo whined quietly.

"Serves you right," Momiji grinned.

"Anyone at all," Hatori asked looking out at the faces in the crowd, none of whom seemed sad. "Alright then. Let us say farewell to Akito Sohma. Shigure.... Ayame... Hatsuharu... will you please help me lower the casket?"

"It'd be my pleasure," Shigure grinned as they stepped out of the crowd. They walked over to a rope on each corner and lowered the coffin slowly into the whole. The crowd cheered as they let the ropes drop onto the top of the coffin.

"Now, I'm sure some of you would like to drop something into the whole," Hatori offered pulling a small dragon statue from his pocket. He dropped it into the whole and stepped back. Shigure and Ayame each pulled a figurine of their animal out and dropped it in too. One by one, each member stepped forward and dropped a figurine of their animal into the whole. Yuki was the last to go up.

"Akito... I just want you to know that I hate you more than anything else in the world and I hope you rot in hell," Yuki said this only audible to those who were standing close to him. He dropped a small rat statue in and turned away looking very bitter. He walked back over and stood next to Tohru.

"Yuki..." she whispered taking his hand hoping to calm him down. She felt him soften immediately.

"Now that, that's done, let us go to the private room and feast," Shigure announced happily. The crowd agreed and they all headed back into the main house leaving the open grave of Akito until someone found time to cover it.

"You mean.... I finally get to go in too," Kyo whispered as he and Kagura stood outside the doors to the private hall.

"I think that from now on, these doors will remain open to anyone who wishes to enter them," Kagura smiled.

"Let's go in," Kyo sighed.

~*~

"Tohru... everything is perfect now... I don't have anything to fear anymore," Yuki smiled as they sat at his garden later that day while everyone was still feasting.

"You said Kyo broke the curse.... what did he do," Tohru asked quietly.

"Well, some people thought it could never be broken but there were some that thought that it could be broken if the cat forgave the rat... Kyo told me it wasn't my fault that things were this way. He forgave me and I guess that's when it was broken," Yuki smiled. "Now there will be no more fights with that damn _cat_."

"Yes, but you're still _Prince _Yuki," Tohru smiled.

"I...am..." Yuki blushed a little. "I was hoping that would go away too."

"We'll see tomorrow at school, anyway.. You'll be my Prince no matter what," Tohru smiled.

_"So... life is perfect now... what comes next..... what is ahead for us? Well, whatever it is it doesn't matter because right now is the future. Another moment just went by and another and so many more as we sit here. I don't want to waste any more moments worrying about the future."_ Yuki smiled looking up at the sky. "I love you Tohru."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: I hit a writer's block here on his chapter. Next one will be up soon. The last one. I'll try and make it longer and better than this chappie. R&R! I get to go dye 2000 Easter eggs today so will work on the next chapter until I have to leave. Anyway... hope you liked this one.


	11. Getting Back In The Swing

ï»¿ 

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fruits Basket, although I do own some of my own characters that may appear in some of the chapters. (Kagura's new love interest maybe) 

A/N: Well, here it is. The eleventh and final chapter. I have a writer's block but I shall try and make this last one count. Thank you all for such great reviews. I could never have finished this without the input of my readers. Thank you all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_It's the Thoughts that Count_

*******

Chapter Eleven: Getting Back In The Swing

*******

"Prince Yuki is back! He's back!" a swarm of girls surrounded the annoyed Sohma boy. 

"Yuki! Where were you? What happened? Why were you gone?" the girls all asked basically the same question.

"If you will please excuse me, I have to get the homework that I missed," Yuki smiled politely pushing his way through the crowd who groaned loudly.

"But..." they started.

"Leave him alone you lowlifes," Kagura sighed leaning casually against the wall with Uo and Hana.

"Yes, you really should all get a life," Uo sighed as Hana's eyes began to glow.

"Uh... we'll see you later Prince Yuki!" the girls screamed running off down the hall.

"You didn't have to do that," Yuki smiled walking over to the girls.

"Hey. I'm just looking out for my younger cousin," Kagura smiled.

"Right," Yuki smiled looking around. "Where's Tohru?"

"She's in the library helping Kyo with his Geometry," Uo answered nodding down the hall.

"Oh," Yuki looked a little disappointed. "Well... I guess I'll go get that homework then."

"Have fun," Kagura grinned as Yuki walked off down the hall.

~*~

"Did you see that Honda girl. She was with Yuki all morning and they were laughing and talking..." one of the fan club girls was saying to her friend.

"And I thought I saw them holding hands," another growled.

"No. Our Prince wouldn't do that," the first girl said holding her head high. "He would never do such a horrible thing."

"Oh yeah," the second girl pointed at the window. The girls all ran to the window and looked down. Yuki and Tohru were walking hand in hand across the school yard below the window. Then Yuki bent down and kissed Tohru's cheek. "AH!"

"DID YOU SEE THAT! OUR BELOVED YUKI! HE....HE.... KISSED HER!" the girls began running about the room in a panic. "My life is ruined! How will I ever go on with my life?"

"Hey, I've got an idea, and I think I've even said it before... Get A Life," Kagura and Kyo stood in the doorway of the room grinning.

"K-Kagura," the girls stammered looking nervously at the upper class-man. "This is none of your business."

"Well, if it involves Yuki, then it is our business. Just leave him alone okay?" Kyo said nicely.

"Go away, this is a private meeting," the head girl announced putting her hands firmly on her hips.

"Whatever... we have better things to do," Kagura said as they turned to leave. "Oh, and don't forget: I'm watching you."

~*~

"So, how was your first day back?" Tohru asked as they walked down the street towards Shigure's. 

"Apart from the swarms of fan club girls, it wasn't all that bad. I missed a lot though," Yuki smiled. "Lots of homework."

"I've got about the same amount as you. We can do it together," Tohru smiled taking his hand.

"Mhmm... then we'll be getting back into the swing," Yuki grinned.

"Prince Yuki.... I can see it now. Your name in lights, thousands of girls screaming your name. No place for you to hide. No one to protect you. Yep, that'll be the back into the swing alright," Tohru winked. "But you're my Prince."

"And you're my princess," Yuki smiled kissing her on the cheek. "And maybe one day, we'll live happily ever after..."

"Til the end of our days," Tohru smiled as they disappeared around a corner.

~*~

And so, live went on as normal again. The girls never stopped bothering Yuki and they would never leave Tohru alone. Of course, she had her friends there to look out for her and Yuki told them off many times. Life at the main house was a lot different too. Hatori got a job as a real doctor and found someone of his own. Momiji, well... its hard to say if he ever really _grew up_. Haru still had problems with his dark and light sides and Shigure's editor was always breathing down his back. Ayame's shop was just the same, really nothing about him or Shigure changed much. Kyo and Kagura, well, they ended up getting married in the end. And let's just say that the Prince and Princess lived happily ever after.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Well, there you have it. The end. Thankies all for the great reviews. I'm just glad that I can stop worrying about this story because I have a lot of school work to do. Fourth quarter is always the worst. Anyway... R&R to this chappie too! I'd like to know what you all thought. 


End file.
